The Feathered Dragon
by liquidefeather
Summary: this was my first story about what would happen if someone injected a girl with chase youngs blood i took it down to fix a few things but its back now so here you go
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a story about what happens when a girl is injected with dragon's blood and it's a dragon you all know but I won' tell you who you'll have to read.

Chase young: the xiaolin side will fall

Me: what are you doing here?

Chase: you invited me

Me: oh yea I did invite you take it away chase

Chase: liquidefeather does not own xiaolin showdown

Me: warning all characters may be occ

Chapter 1

I hear screams surrounding me and I feel pain then I realize I'm the one screaming burning in agony as I feel fire flood my veins its unimaginable pain I hear the two freaks say "if she survives this we will have to program her to do what we want she will be the perfect human weapon." "I'm not a weapon you buttholes let me go!" I scream and shout and try to break my binds but can't then I cry I hated it but I cried. Then I saw something glowing in the lab and then darkness.

Somewhere else in japan

So dojo what's this new shen gon wu" Omi asked. "It's the knockout box wu it can make your opponent instantly unconscious however it only works for a person who is insane psychotic or just plain evil." dojo answered. "Then what use is it to us dojo if you ask me we shouldn't even try to get this thing" said Raimundo. Dojo gave an irritated sigh and said "because Raimundo if evil gets a hold of the shen gon wu" Raimundo just sat quietly after that. After a while Kimiko asked "hey dojo after we get the wu can we visit my friends new house she just got adopted and I would like to talk to her since I haven't been able to do that since she got adopted her address is 013 on elm street" "you might actually get to see her before we get the wu Kimiko" "why's that?" "Because that's where the wu is" "oh then let's go dojo I would like to see Yume-Chan soon"

Back at the lab

I woke to voices of the two freaks they said "there is no yume or anything like a shen gong wu here I don't even know what that is" it was freak one and he was lying. Then I heard a familiar voice a friends voice it said "please if you could just let me take a look inside" freak two spoke than and said absolutely not" than I realized it was Kimiko that's when I screamed help as loud as I could then I passed out again.

Outside the house

"What in tarnation was that" clay asked. "Sounded like someone calling for help" omi answered. That's when Kimiko pulled out the serpent's tail and told everyone to hold on then she yelled serpent's tail and was brought to the lab. Once there Kimiko saw her friend lying unconscious with blood everywhere she also saw the wu she then said "Omi get the wu clay can you take care of Yume then leave on dojo" everyone looked at her then clay asked "what are you going to do Kimiko" "I'm going to burn this place down to the ground" she said

Me: that's all I have for now folks I'll try to write more, chase is that a brain washing machine your building _chase hides machine behind back_

Chase: no

Me: give it here _liquid feather then chases after chase and knocks him out_. Please review and rate and please no flames. Also I took down my story earlier because I wanted to make a few tweaks here and there so I will be putting it back up and keep writing it sorry I took so long everyone. And if ya don't like then no one says ya have ta read it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: it's time again for xiaolin showdown

Chase: ok I think liquid feather has gone crazy

Me: have not I've always been crazy you crazed up dragon

Chase: I'm not a crazed up dragon and if you call me that again ill make you feel immense pain

Me: I doubt that because if you remember I'm the author of this fan fiction and I can do what I want in it now say what you were told to say or else

Chase: or else what

Me: _he had to ask _this pulls a lever _chase is suddenly in a ballerina outfit singing I'm a little teapot and Mary had a little lamb while dancing._

Chase: ok you win just make it stop _chase is back to normal_ sigh liquid feather does not own xiaolin showdown she does own the character yume though.

Me: on with the story, oh and it may be occ

On dojo clay was holding yume and was looking at her sleeping so peacefully then he looked at the wounds she had and asked dojo "Could you hurry up dojo this girl is needs medical attention" "I'm flying as fast as I can clay, man Kimiko did you burn those people in that house?" asked dojo "no dojo I tied them up took them to the police with a video of everything they had done and the evidence then burned up all their research and belongings after getting Yume's belongings. I was mad enough to kill them, but their lucky I'm a xiaolin warrior" replied Kimiko. Just then the temple came into view. The green dragon landed and called for master Fung. He came out looking surprised then he asked "Who is this girl clay?" Kimiko answered "She's my friend and we found her at the location of the shen gong wu where the people there were doing experiments on her. She needs help and has lost a lot of blood can you help her master Fung?" "I will do my best Kimiko I can promise you that." "Thank you master Fung." Master Fung then took yume from clay's arms into the infirmary where he proceeded to bandage her wounds and clean her up then put her in xiaolin robes and put her in her own room. "I've done all I can the only thing we can hope for is that she will wake recovered."

Yume's point of view

I woke up to see Kimiko and three boys standing over me, I thought this is a nice dream I hope I never wake up. "Yume are you okay?" asked Kimiko, then I realized that it's not a dream I was really saved from those monsters. I began to cry I said "Thank you Kimiko thank you so much who are your friends by the way?" I asked, "Oh this is Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Dojo. I'm glad you're feeling better but we need to know what they did to you yume if you want to that is." "They first tested my strength at first I thought they wanted to see if I'm strong or not, but then they put me in a machine and began to shock me and finally they strapped me to a table and examined me. Then they took out a huge needle and a vile of liquid which looked like blood but it was golden and then they injected the blood into my veins and that's when I felt fire burning everywhere inside of me and then a saw the box and then blacked out." I told them everything that had been done to me then asked what Kimiko did to them she said after getting me out and my valuables; she turned them into the police and burned the house down. I said "why the hell didn't you burn them for what they did to me I hated being experimented on they should have burned" I was shaking with rage and felt as if my eyes were changing. "because that's not what xiaolin monks do yume" Kimiko said, yume started to sulk and cry that's when dojo spoke "did you say they injected you with golden blood" "yea why" "because that's dragons blood and as far as I know there are only two dragons in this world that I know of me and chase young, and last I checked no one took my blood." Dojo answered. They all looked at me, and I was thinking well there are more dragons than just those two but I won't say anything just yet Kimiko said "but how could they get chase's blood?" Kimiko asked then she realized how then asked "Dojo how long has the knockout box been active " "It's always been active but no one has been able to locate its location till just now" "Then that explains it" Kimiko said. "Whoa wait I have a super evil dragon's blood running through my veins now?" "Yep" they all said and that's when I passed out.

Meanwhile at chase young's lair

"Chase the xiaolin monks found the knockout box what do we do now" "what do you think Wuya we go and steal it from them I'm surprised they even were able to retrieve" replied chase

Back at the temple

"Hey guys you hear that?" "yea it sounded like someone was breaking into the vault clay" replied Kimiko "well then let's go check it out after all its probably jack again when will he learn" said Raimundo "but we should not leave yume here she might be at the mercy of our foes" omi said "good point omi Dojo you stay here and protect her" Kimiko said and with that they left.

In the vault

The monks got there and saw jack and his bots but they didn't look like jacks regular bots no these were Chameleon bots and they had copied the monks perfectly. "jack Spicer if you are here to get the knockout box you will not succeed" omi cried out "oh will see about pipsqueak chameleon bots attack" the bots then attacked the monks it was Kimiko against Kimiko clay against clay Raimundo against Raimundo and omi against omi. "Judela flip fire" both Kimiko said however the robot Kimiko was more powerful and gave Kimiko 3rd degree burns the same went for the other monks they were all lying on the ground half dead this is when yume woke up…

At Yume's room

Ow my head hurts hey what's all the commotion?" "The monks fighting jack and his bots in order to get the shen gon wu" replied dojo. This is when yume got up and went to go see what's going on "wait yume you can't go your injuries" "I'll be fine dojo I'll stay out of the way I just want to see what's going on" yume replied but in reality she had a bad feeling that her friends were in immense pain.

Back at the temple

_Finally with this shen gon wu chase will finally make me his apprentice _jack thought and then he heard "KIMIKO WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" that's when jack turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever _to bad she's on with the xiaolin losers otherwise I'd actually ask her out_ jack thought "Jack, he and his robots they were more powerful this time get out of here Yume" Kimiko said and that's when Kimiko passed out but also when yume got really angry and her eyes started to glow gold and they became the eyes of reptile that's when she said with a voice so cold and angry "What the hell did you do to them" jack looked scared and said "Nothing serious just had my bots rough them up a bit" "ROUGHED UP A BIT IS A FEW SCRATCHES AND BRUSIES NOT BEAT HALF TO DEATH YOU IDIOT, NOW YOUR GONNA PAY " yume screamed. That's when she began to attack jack but his bots got in the way and she destroyed them with one move "Lighting strike flip" she yelled. She then picked up the knockout box and it started to glow "How can you use the box" jack asked "Because I'm insane and really angry and I really want to kill you right now, KNOCKOUT BOX!" that's when jack fell unconscious "But I won't because I'm not like you, you cam bot get him out of here before I decide to really hurt him" that's when jack's bot picked him up and left. "Now I just wish I could help my friends" "You can young sprit dragon" master Fung said "Master Fung is that you, and how can I, and why did you call me the spirit dragon?" "You can heal them by calling upon your power and also because only the sprit dragon and a lightning dragon can use lightning attacks" replied master Fung "alright if you say so" yume closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to heal her friends she then shouted "star eternal heal" the monks were then healed then yume fainted.

At chase's lair

Jack had returned again empty handed with only one bot and he was unconscious. "WAKE UP BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO CAT FOOD "shouted chase. Jack woke with a start and said "it's not my fault some weird chick came in and attacked me I have proof cam bot play back" the robot then showed chase everything that happened "very well I will forgive this mistake this once so long as you clean up after my pets for a month" chase said as he walked away "Wait where are you going?" jack asked "I'm going to meet some old… 'friends'." Chase said and with that he left

Dun dun dun

Me: man this was a long one hope it makes up for my short one

Chase: so where exactly are you sending me and when do I get to meet yume

Me: it's a surprise _turns back to T.V. screen_

Chase: hey what are you watching _chase takes a look and sees his embarrassing moment on the TV hooked up to the screen_ give me that camera

Me: ok here _chase destroys camera_ I already posted it on you tube anyway _not really but if I had that would be so cool_

Chase: groan you didn't

Me: grin oh but I did mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Somewhere in a xiaolin temple

All monks: hahaha

Kimiko: can you believe that oh man you go liquid feather

Raimundo: man this is major blackmail

Clay: this is the funnier than a bull chasing its own tail

Omi: oh my insides are about to pop with the laughing

Back at liquid feathers lair

Me: that's all folks please rate and review and please no flames or I'll send chase after you, and chase quit growing black flowers in my closet

Chase: my whole career as a villain is ruined

Me: bye folks hopefully chase will be back to normal, also sorry I removed the chapter I decided to take ninja lord's advice and do grammar check oh and if you don't like my story then quit reading it. Thank you autumn's rain for the review here is the second chapter you wanted I'll try to write another chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello peoples I'm back

Chase: about time

Me: you want me to sick the fan girls on you again

Chase: :0 no

Me: good, disclaimer now.

Chase: Liquid feather does not own xiaolin showdown

Me: right because if I did it so would have ended with Kimiko and Rai ending up together or Kimiko and chase or something like that. Maybe occ

Yume woke up in the temple infirmary to worried faces especially Kimiko. Everybody was curious as to how she survived all that especially master fung. He wondered how a human girl could survive being injected with a Heylin dragon's blood not to mention losing so much blood. It was a mystery and the only way he could solve was that she was the chosen spirit dragon well the new one anyway. "Master Fung are you ok" yume asked? "Just lost in thought yume, all right monks yume needs her rest now leave." Master Fung said. "But master Fung what about yume are you sure she will be ok she lost so much blood." Asked Kimiko. "I'm fine kimi now go get some sleep and the rest of you guys quite worrying or else I'll kick your butts when I'm better." Kimiko said "alright yu-yu, come on guys you really don't want her to kick your butts." "But Kimiko how would she be able to do that she doesn't even know how to do kung Fu" omi asked, this kind of of ticked yume off so she said "all right you little pipsqueak as soon as I'm better you and me will spar since you think that." Kimiko just thought _oh man omi really doesn't know that yume got a 2__nd__ degree black belt before her parents died. _

A few days later

"Do you feel better yume" master fung asked. "heck yea now tell me where that little pipsqueak is so I can teach him just how strong a girl can be" yume said "he is doing chores along with the others right now and since you feel good enough to fight then you can join them in cleaning." He replied. Yume just grinned and said "ok just show me where the cleaning supplies are and I'll get on it" master fung stared at her and wondered who in this world would be so excited about cleaning, he lead yume to the temple where the other monks were cleaning and she shouted "everyone needs to get away from here now because I'm about to do one of my famous cleaning tornados" kimiko's eyes started to get wide and she said "guys we better get out of here fast you do not want to get caught in her cleaning tornado." Everybody decided to wait outside of the temple and watched as yume picked up a few cleaning supplies and started to vibrate and spin like crazy fast and before the dragons in training could blink yume had stopped and the entire temple was sparkling like crazy. Everyone looked admiringly at her and master fung asked "where did you learn to do that" "well I'd tell you but then I'd have to use the mind wiping shen gon wu to wipe your memory and I really don't want to go through the trouble of going to that dragons lair and getting it from him." Yume replied. "now then onto my next set of business Pipsqueak you me temple training grounds, you and me are going to spar" "DO NOT CALL ME PIPSQUAEK!" omi screamed at her "alright fine then I won't call you pipsqueak anymore" "really?" omi asked "yep but only if you can beat me, and if you can then you can call me weak for the rest of my life but if I win I can call you pipsqueak, deal omi, oh and you can only use your martial arts skill in this fight no wu and no elemental power got it." "Deal" omi said.

At the temple training grounds

"Ready omi" "ready" omi said "okay then let's begin" yume said. With that said they went off in a blur of kicks punches when yume said "monkey strike" and omi said repulse the monkey" but before omi could hit her yume jumped and kicked him for behind and omi fell out of the ring. "looks like I win Pipsqueak" Yume said with a huge grin on her face until of course a chill went down her spine and she looked up quickly she saw something in the sky she didn't know what it was but she instinctively aimed her hand at the thing and shouted "lightning arrow" in which cause an bright electric arrow came out of her palm and went towards the creature, but she missed as it had started to fly at top speed to whoever it belonged to it. Yume's knees began to get weaker and she could feel herself fading away as she was falling until clay caught her and asked "what's wrong lil lady are you whipped after shooting that arrow into the sky at nothing" yume groaned and said "it wasn't nothing it was something that was made of evil magic watching us probably since the fight, but I was so busy fighting omi to notice it before." Master Fung came up and said "you still shouldn't have used your powers like that though" "and why not master fung?" "Because Yume right now you need to learn control and discipline" master fung replied, and with that said she passed out.

Chase's lair

When chase's eyeball monster returned he was surprised to see it had a scratch _"no matter"_ he thought. "eyeball creature show me what you have observed" he said in which case the eyeball creature turned into a viewing screen and showed the fight between her and omi, then how the girl shot at the creature after sensing it. "Interesting, every day she grows stronger now if I could just get her on my side I could take over the world" he said and with a chuckle left to go make some plans for yume

Chase: finally I'll be able to get someone very powerful on my side

Me:*whack* you are not allowed to say that chase, I mean you can plan all you want but I'm the writer so _I get to decide if your plans will work._

Chase:*glare* oh and what if I was to capture you and lock you up while I write the story

*chase starts walking menacing towards liquid feather with rope.*

Me: *pulls out wallkie talkie* "Yoru this is liquid feather release the rabid fan girls, Chase young just threatened me again"

*rabid fan girls walk in and scream "its chase young girls get him"*

*chase runs like a madman*

Me: well see you next time everyone as will chase if he survives the rabid fan girls bah-bye now.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hey everyone it's me again with another Chappie

Chase: about time

Me: Hey it's not my fault I've been busy with finals and the rest of school and online Latin so shut up before I make you do something even more embarrassing than last time like make you dance like a little ballerina in a soft pink tutu with tights and ballerina shoes while saying good is better than evil xiaolin side is smarter and powerful than heylin side._ Chase quivers_

Chase: you wouldn't

Me: oh but I would and you know out

Chase: _squue _liquid feather does not own xiaolin showdown

Me: nope but if I did I would not have ended the way it did now let us begin with zee story onto zee chapter three wooohoo! Oh and maybe occ

At a tight security prison

Random secretary "Sir are you here to visit somebody?" "Obviously why else would I be at a prison" chase replied annoyed. "Well sir you need to tell me who you are visiting and fill out this form" the secretary said " I'm visiting Mr. and Mrs. Good, and as to who I am that is none of your business" chase said and then hypnotized the girl secretary and she then called Mr. and Mrs. Good to the visitor center. Chase sat at a table and said this "All right I want to know what you did with my blood that you took from me if you do this then I will free from this prison" "we started adopting children and injecting them with it but none of them survived until we had adopted Yume. She was different than the others both mentally and physically. However just because she has survived this long does not mean anything. Her blood could still reject your blood." Mr. Good said. That was when chase showed them the video. Mrs. Good then said "her blood could still reject yours we have had cases were they have had their eyes change but after a while they still died. Now we have told you what you wanted to know now free us from this place." They demanded. "Very well" chase said then snapped his fingers and the two began to change. "What are you doing you said you would free us" Mr. Good gasped. Chase just smirked evilly and said "no I said I would free you from this place" then the two goods were wild cats. Chase left the prison to his home once there  
Wuya said "a new shen gong wu has been activated it is the life meter it allows a person to steal health from someone else, basically drains their energy and gives it to you." Chase actually seemed interested in this so he said "then let's go quickly".

At the xiaolin temple

Yume woke up to everyone again, she asked "does everyone feel all right" "yea not a scratch on us yume thank you" Kimiko said. Everyone else continued to congratulate yume when dojo burst in and said. Wu alert everyone and yume master Fung told me to give you these and that you were to come with us he also said that starting today you are a dragon in training." "Alright yume, welcome to the team" Raimundo said, yume blushed and said "thank you and could you all leave so I can change." After they left she changed and left the temple then boarded dojo. "Omi asked what is the wu dojo?" " the life meter it takes the energy from your opponent and gives it to you" dojo replied that was when he entered the site of the shen gon wu however chase young already held the wu that's when omi rushed in and started to attack which chase blocked all his takes while throwing the wu in the air. That's when an idea hit Yume she thought 'if I ran behind chase and jumped and grabbed the wu while it was in the air then we would get the wu'. "Dojo fly around behind chase I have an idea that might just work" yume said. Dojo flew behind chase, then yume ran at top speed which was really fast because she was faster than any Olympic winner when she was ordinary now with the dragon blood that made her even faster she saw the wu up in the air jumped and grabbed it before it could land back in chases grip. Once she landed Omi and chase stopped fighting and stared at her "What's wrong I saw an opportunity and took it you were the one who got cocky and kept fighting with it when you should have thrown it to one of your allies idiot" yume said. Chase said "well you are smart and fast aren't you little one but you see you have something of mine" yume started to have a vein pop out of her head as got angry and said "If you mean your blood then you should visit all the dead girls first then come after me if you mean the wu then it's not yours its whoever claims it first now because the wu belongs I'm holding it at the moment then it's mine" she said. Chase said "I wasn't really talking about my blood I was talking about the wu although you do make a valid point so I guess I'll just have to take it back from you" yume said well come and get it lizar-" yume screamed while clutching her heart and falling to the ground in unbearable pain while her friends rushed around her. Chase said "well it looks like her blood is still trying to reject mine so soon she'll be coughing up golden and red blood then she'll die." With that said yume did cough up blood but was only red blood then she threw up red blood while it also started to actually burst out of her skin but it was only red. Her friends wanted to help but didn't know what to do. Yume all the while was thinking _pain so much pain, but it feels nice for some reason with the pain I also feel something changing. "Well of course your changing" a mysterious voice said. "who are you?" yume asked. That's when a silver with dragon with black stripes showed up and said "I'm your inner dragon girl and right now you need to make a choice become a dragon and live or stay human and die" yume then asked "will I still retain my human form" "yes when you are done training you will be able to change into a dragon" her inner dragon replied. Yume asked "Will I become evil." The dragon laughed and said "Only if that is what you decide young spirit dragon" yume said "then I chose to become a dragon and live" _yume gasped in pain one more time and fainted her friends were afraid she had died, but then there was a strange light and she began to glow her wounds healed and her hair turned from ashy brown to silver with black stripes she was now sleeping peacefully. Chase then picked up the wu and said "well this was interesting I will have to see just how this girl turns out" chase then left. Everyone got on dojo clay carrying yume and headed back to the temple glad that their new friend was alive.

Me: well there you have it folks I will try to write the next chapter soon but I don't know when so yea and thank you everyone who has read this story.

Chase: I wonder what powers this girl will have and if I can make her evil.

Me: all in due time chase but you will have to wait

Chase: no I want to know now

Me: well to bad.

Chase: well see about that _chase then ties liquidefeather up and_ _tickles her._

Me: laughing stop it stop it or else

Chase :or else what

Me: or else this calling all chase fangirls chase is here come and get oh and some on untie me to

_Crazy rabid fan-girls burst in _

Leader: get him oh and untie liquidfeather

Me: thank you

Chase: oh crap _chase begins to run _

Me: well hopefully the girls won't tear him up to bad and he'll be back next time


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hola people I'm back with another xiaolin showdown story and this is chase Young

*the camera points to chase who is sleeping*  
Me: *evil grin* LOOKOUT HERE COMES A BUNCH OF CHASE YOUNG RABID FANGIRLS

Chase: *looks around rapidly* where are they

Me: no where I lied, but so long as you're up why don't you tell everyone the disclaimer and before you object I have another whole bunch of fan girls just waiting to be let in by my new character.

Chase: *sigh* fine the liquid feather doesn't own xiaolin showdown

Me: but if I did I would have ended it lot later then it did and made it last a lot longer, now on with the story

Temple infirmary

Yume opened her eyes to see Kimiko and… "BIG BROTHER" Yume screamed and she jumped out of bed and hugged her brother so tightly you wouldn't think that she would let go. Her brother chuckled and said "it's good to see you again to sis" " I missed you so much Yoru, you idiot" headlock "don't ever" arm twister "leave me again" "uncle uncle, sis Ow I said uncle" yume let Yoru go and Yoru said "sis I told you I had to go and train after mom and dad Died" " I know but those people who got mom and dad killed gave that orphanage lots of money in order to get me" "what why didn't you run away and how do you know they were the ones who got mom and dad killed" Yoru asked. "the answer to your first question is I did and I was caught then experimented on the next was that I found a video journal to their confession, about how they told the high council that mom and dad told them that mom was a dragon and dad was an mage." "Whoa hold on for a second did you say your mother was a dragon?" dojo asked "yea she was the Japanese dragon of thunder, and an ex guardian of the thunder clan" Yoru replied. "Wait ex guardian?" dojo asked. "Yea she had to stop being a guardian when she met our dad who happened to be a white mage, a very powerful one at that" Yume replied. "So what you're telling me is that you and Yoru are both half dragon and half mage" dojo asked. "Yep, well actually I'm kind of full-blooded now that you think about it" yume said. "Which is also what would explain how you survived after being injected with chase young's blood." Master Fung said. "WAIT IS THAT WHAT THOSE PEOPLE DID TO YOU? INJECT YOU WITH THAT DRAGON KILLING MONSTER'S BLOOD AND DNA, HOW DARE THEY WHY I OUGHT TO GO AND RIP THEIR HEARTS OUT" Yoru shouted and as he did this his eyes turned golden and his hands to claws while he grew a tail and sprouted wings along with electricity pulsing through him like crazy. "Yoru calm down if you did that you would be stooping to their level and you need to remember what the elders told you, you must control that inner evil dragon if you go to kill them now then or you will become evil bro and then I'll have to kill you and I soooo don't want that got it." Yume said, after she said that Yoru calmed sown and changed back to his human form, at which point dojo began to shake violently and said "whoa new shen gon wu guys looks like it's the banshee horn, apparently it's a wu that causes your opponent to temporally lose their hearing and get this it's in a place called banshee swamp" "dojo why did you put a shen gon wu in a swamp called banshee swamp" Raimundo asked "because when this wu activates it sings a sweet melody just like a banshee before she screams, basically it hides the wu in plain sight, now let's get going before the bad guys get this wu" "ok" everyone screamed at the same.

At the banshee swamp

"So Dojo what exactly does this wu look like" omi asked. "well basically to looks like an older version of the trumpet and you use it by playing it" dojo said "that is very insightful way of thinking dojo but unfortunately you won't be getting it because I have it now" chase said "oh and Yume I would like you come over here because legally you are my servants daughter" "what I am not" yume said "actually you are my dear" said a very familiar and sinister voice, that came from yes a new wild cat but she transformed into Mrs. Good and then another wild cat appeared and changed into Mr. Good. Yume gasped and started to shake when she said "how d-d-d-did y-y-you g-g-get out of jail" "simple my dear master chase here freed us and turned us into his eternal servants and seeing as how all the evidence was burned by him, therefore all the papers stating that your our daughter by legal matters and that you're not eighteen yet or have any family left well you see you do have to come with us" "actually Mr. and Mrs. Good she doesn't because she has a brother and that would be me" Yoru said "yes but you would still have to prove it by court and go through a process and by then we could already have your sister turned to the dark side" chase said "but there is a chance, that you could just get the papers burned up, a challenge if you will" "what kind of challenge? Yoru asked "we both battle for this shen gon wu using only our powers and skills if I win you and your sister both join my side if you win you get the papers deal?" Yoru looked to yume and she said "give that guy all you got bro don't hold back no matter what" "very well chase young I accept your challenge" "alright then, the challenge is whoever can knock their opponent on the ground for five minutes and you can only use your skills no wu. now put your hand on the horn" Yoru did so and then they both shouted "gong ye tempai"

Me: sorry folks but this is where I have to end it here I'm just a bit tired and have school tomorrow so until next time

Chase: what no my plan is finally revealed and you won't even write who wins

Me: so your plan was to get her by legal matters

Chase: well at first but then her brother showed up and that was unexpected and so I challenged him, I mean come on older siblings always have an overly protective complex of their younger siblings

Me: yea you're right but when do you do anything legal

Chase: you're right

Me: *sigh* well I guess that's al- Jack Spicer is that the brainwashing machine chase was working on in the first episode

Jack: *gulp* don't hurt me look I'm destroying *takes out hammer and destroys machine

Chase: you idiot I should kill you

Me: I don't think so chase *pushes rabid chase fan girl button

Rabid fan girl: look girls its chase lets rip him apart and then save his scrapes

Chase: oh crap*starts to run fast * why do I always end up doing this

Me: because you always tick me of, now on to Spicer

Jack: please don't hurt me liquid feather

Me: I'm not going to so long as you don't build another brainwashing machine then I'll supply you with parts for your robots, and protect you from chase

Jack: phew for a second I thought I was a goner

Me: well bah-bye everyone


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hello all of my fans I know you are probably mad at me because I took my story down for a long time but that was only I needed to make a few tweaks here and there and now I'm back. And with exciting news there bring xiaolin showdown back, cept its called xiaolin chronicles woohoo.

Jack: wow you're really happy aren't you?

Me: yep now since chase is still be attacked by fan girls then I brought in jack to do the disclaimer

Jack: right liquid feather does not own xiaolin showdown and we characters may be occ

Me: right now on to the story

In the show down Yoru stood still while chase came straight at him and swung at his legs. Yoru jumped up and kicked out knocking chase on to the floor. Chase got up then hit Yoru in the stomach. Then chase turned into his dragon form and swung his tail at Yoru, who then grabbed it and pulled chase to the ground then placed his foot on his chest while holding chase's tail and then the bell went off and the showdown ended.

Yoru then said "now then I want all of the papers now" chase got up and gave it to him then asked "Where did you learn to fight dragons?" Yoru turned and said "simple I'm half dragon" Yoru walked over to Yume and said "well now looks like you can continue training with the monks and I'll help out to." Yume looked up and gave a bright and happy smile then said "yep" then monks then got on dojo and Yoru sprouted his wings then flew off.

At chase's lair

Chase was thinking quietly _I need to wait for the yin yo-yo to activate so that I can turn omi and yume to the dark side, but I have to figure out how to get that brother of hers out of the way hmm._

Me: well I'm going to end it here folks cause I can't think of anything yet so bye

Chase: so this wasn't set after the whole evil omi episode

Me:nope just after the dojo almost getting eatin by you episode

Yoru: stay away from my little sister chase young

Me: Yoru shudup

Yoru: ye ma'am

Me: bye


End file.
